The Impossible Children
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: The one person who swore to never be with a man has given birth to twins. With these new children in the mix, how will it affect the world of Percy Jackson? Really short first chapter, sorry. *Unbetad and the rating will change once the second chapter is published*
1. Chapter 1

Up on Olympus a beautiful woman with auburn hair and silver eyes gazed over the people of Camp Halfblood. An odd feeling settled deep in her chest somewhere. 'Why can't I have something like that?' she thought. She didn't know what to make of this new thought and feeling so she pushed them to the back of her mind and dwelled on it no more. However, despite her efforts, the feeling came back. Thinking that she may have come down with a godly sickness she, reluctantly, decided she should seek out her brother. He was a master of the healing arts after all. She found him at his temple. He looked to be about 16 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a burnt orange shirt, blue denim jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He smiled upon seeing her. "Ah, little sister, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" he asked.

"I think I'm sick. " she replied.

"Impossible. Gods don't get sick." he said.

"Then what is this feeling I have in my chest? I have never felt it before."

"What do you feel?"

"It's hard to explain. I was looking at the campers of Camp Halfblood when this feeling appeared. It was followed by thoughts of why I couldn't have that."

The kid grinned. "That, my dear sister, is called jealousy. It seems you want a kid of your own."

The woman scoffed. "I'm jealous of those mortal women for doing _that _with a man?"

Her brother frowned. "Not necessarily. You may just want a child of your own and are just jealous of the women because they have children and you do not."

"I will not be doing anything with a man just to have a child." she seethed.

"You don't necessarily have to."

"I don't? I thought that was how things worked."

"Uh well, most of the time, yes. But uh, ever heard of a sperm bank?"

**XXX**

The woman lay in a hospital bed. She was dressed in a white hospital gown. At her side stood her brother and in her arms were two sleeping babies wrapped in blue blankets. "What are you going to name them?" her brother asked.

"Dylan. His name is Dylan." she replied as she lifted the baby in her right arm. She lifted the baby in her left arm. "His name is Ethan."

"Now comes the hard part." Her brother said.

"Putting them up for adoption" she said sadly. Her brother nodded morosely. "Can you do it? I don't think I'd be able to go through with it."

"I'll do it. Not that it's going to be any easier for me."

"Thank you." Her brother nodded. A doctor stepped into the room.

"Sir, you and the babies are free to return home but I'd like to keep your sister here for the night. She can leave in the morning." he said.

"Thank you, Doctor." her brother said. He turned to look at her. "Well, I'll go find an adoption agency for these little guys." With that he took the babies from her hands and left the hospital room, doing his best to ignore the tears streaming down his sister's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I realized I forgot to add one of my OC's. So I added him into the first chapter. I also added him into the summary. Feel free to reread chapter one if you want, it's mostly the same. This is the chapter that changes everything! Actually, no it just changes the rating. I was going to have a rape scene in here, but thought better of it cause it doesn't fit with how I want certain characters to be.**

A woman with red hair and green eyes stood protectively in front of a little boy of six who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman had had a light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose. She stood at 5'4, was made almost entirely of lean muscle, and looked to be about nine months pregnant. She was currently dressed in a white men's dress shirt and sweat pants. The boy was holding on to her right leg and watched the scene currently playing out in front of him. His father, a huge mountain of a man, had short cropped black hair, full beard, hazel bloodshot eyes, stood at 6'8, was about as broad as a truck and smelled of alcohol. He was dressed in a grease stained and alcohol soaked white wife beater, white socks and faded blue boxers. He had a gun pointed at the red haired woman's head. Outside, the neighborhood children were screaming and hollering in excitement and delight as they played their games, entirely unaware of the events inside this particular household. "David, put the gun down." the red haired woman said tensely.

"No. I make the demands here." the man, David, slurred. "Take one step closer and I shoot."

The woman glared at David. He walked over until he was directly in front of the woman. The woman slammed her forehead into David's nose and kneed him in the crotch. He collapsed to the ground and groaned. The gun slide across the floor. The woman walked over to it but David pushed himself up and threw the woman's head into the wall, knocking her unconscious. He turned to the boy and smiled. "Don't worry, Dylan. I won't hurt you." he cooed. He shambled into the kitchen. The sounds of cabinets being opened and closed could be heard. A minute later David reappeared with a waffle iron and a plastic bowl. He placed the bowl and waffle iron on the ground and then disappeared down a hallway. He reappeared moments later with his left hand in a glove and holding a steaming steel pitcher. He upended the pitcher over the plastic bowl but nothing came out. The boy was confused by his father's actions. Why pour air into a bowl? However, this must be special air because now the bowl had that steaming effect that the pitcher used to have. David slid his boxers off and flung them onto a chair. He grabbed his dick and placed his testicles in the bowl. "Grrrr! Fuck, that burns." he growled lowly. His testicles quickly turned an unhealthy black color. "It's time." he said with a gruesome smile that showed all his rotten and decayed teeth. He grabbed the waffle iron laying on the ground and ran at the front door. He smashed through the front door with a cry of, "It's party time!" He charged at the startled children and began beating them with the waffle iron.

Dylan stood in the doorway in shock as he watched his father beat the children with the waffle iron. He wanted to look away but he just couldn't. Shock filled his entire being and paralyzed his muscles. He saw equally shocked parents standing on their porches or in their driveways as they too watched this gruesome turn of events.

When he was done beating the children, David stood and took heaving breaths to calm himself.

Suddenly, sirens began wailing in the distance. David glared at each and every person he saw before he saw Dylan with a phone to his ear and a frightened look on his face. David dropped the little girl and began advancing on his son. The red haired woman began gaining consciousness as he was entering the house. "Dylan, run!" she cried. Dylan turned to run but tripped over his own feet and fell.

"You're a naughty boy, Dylan. Naughty boys get punished." David said with a growl. The police sirens were outside now and doors were slammed.

"Freeze, motherfucker!" someone shouted from outside. David turned to face the door with a growl.

"What the fuck do you want!?" he roared.

"For you to put your damn hands up! And put some pants on. Ain't nobody want to see that." another voice from outside said.

"Sean, Mitch! Just arrest this fucker!" the woman shouted. One of the people outside charged at David and tackled him to the ground. He flipped him on to his stomach and cuffed his hands behind his back. He grabbed David's boxers and forced them on to David. "Let's go. Off with you." he said and walked him to the police car waiting outside.

"911, yes this Officer Franklin of the NYPD. I need an ambulance ASAP. 43218 Washington Terrace. We've got about a dozen injured children and an injured mother." the remaining voice said into a phone before entering the house. He looked to be in his early forties and had brown hair in a military style cut with few gray hairs at his temples. He had brown eyes and a sharp nose. He was dressed in a deep blue police uniform with the patch of a sergeant on his left arm. He frowned when he saw the condition the woman was in. "Oh, Sarah. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was unconscious. You'd have to ask Dylan." the woman, Sarah, said.

"Do you think you could tell us what happened, young man?" Officer Franklin asked as he turned to Dylan.

"I can try." Dylan replied. "Daddy threw Mommy against the wall and then she fell asleep."

"Okay, go on." Officer Franklin said as he wrote down what Dylan was saying.

"Then he went in to the kitchen and got out a waffle baker. He went into his special room-"

"That's his office" Sarah clarified. At this time the sound of an ambulance could be heard outside.

"Then he came back with this metal pourer and poured smoking air into that plastic bowl. Then he took his underwear off and put his weewee in the bowl and it turned black. Then-"

"Stop right there for a second-" a voice said. A second cop entered the house. He was of African American descent and had black hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in the same uniform as Officer Franklin except he didn't have a sergeant patch. "Sounds like this bitch stuck his balls in liquid nitrogen. It's clear and steams like the kid said. Don't touch it. You'll give yourself frostbite and need to get your fingers amputated. Keep going, little man." the second cop said.

"Then he grabbed the waffle baker and broke the door and started hurting all the kids outside with the waffle baker. That was when I called you guys."

"Thank you, Dylan." Officer Franklin said. "Me and my partner are going to go back to our station and start working on charges."

"O-okay. Good luck. Oh, Sarah, you should probably go outside to the ambulance." Officer Franklin said.

"Come on, Baby. Let's go make sure Mommy doesn't have any boo boos." Sarah said and picked up Dylan. _I did it for them. David changed after I brought them home. _Sarah thought. _He changed. He started drinking heavily and doing all kinds of drugs. I only stayed because it would protect them. I never thought this would happen. Mom? Chiron? What do I do now?_

**An: Well. I had a nice little rape scene in there. I took it out cause I have something else planned for David. He doesn't have much of a presence but I have a few things planned for him. Next chapter will skip a few years and reintroduce Dylan's brother. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Alright, well I'm done writing this chapter. Don't forget to favorite the story, review the story and follow to see chapters similar to this one. See ya.**


End file.
